


Co z tą całą Bellą?

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky jest już odprogramowany, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Thor zaznajamia się z ziemską kinematografią, gdzieś tak po Zimowym Żołnierzu ale już nie pamiętam co było powiedziane w którym filmie więc..., oba pairingi tylko w tle, słabe żarty (wszystko wina Clinta), łamanie czwartej ściany
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Thor, ziemska kinematografia, sklepy z lalkami i statki międzygalaktyczne. Czy mogłoby byćgorzejlepiej?Występują:THOR ——————- jako nieogarniający ludzkości i trochę Castielowaty (choć bardziej rozbrykany) herosSTEVE i BUCKY —-- jako papużki-nierozłączkiCLINT ——————- jako ten, który minął się z powołaniem (kiepskiego) komediantaTONY ——————- jako największy geniusz na świecieSAM ——————-- jako internetowy kronikarz Avengersów i fan Złej LiteraturyPEPPER —————— jako co-ja-tutaj-w-ogóle-robięNATASZA ————- jako jedyna normalnaLOKI ——————— jako „nie ma mnie tu, ale Thor i tak o mnie mówi”JARVIS —————-- jako głos z sufituBELLA ——————- jako Bella





	Co z tą całą Bellą?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dieOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/gifts).



> Tekst napisany do prompta die Otter:
> 
> Fandom: MCU  
> Temat: Trafiłam dziś w pewnym fiku na scenę, w której Thor po raz pierwszy ogląda "Króla Lwa" i tak mnie to rozbroiło, że chcę jeszcze. A wiec poprosiłabym o tekst o tym, jak Thor zaznajamia się z innymi dziełami ziemskiej kinematografii, ewentualnie literatury.  
> Postaci/Pairingi: Thor. Ewentualnie może być z nim lub zamiast niego też Loki.  
> Dodatkowe wymagania: Prosiłabym o komedyjkę/crack/fluff. Poważniejsze elementy też mogą się pojawić, ale jednak wolałabym, żeby angst nie był na pierwszym miejscu.  
> ———

Więc kiedy już wszyscy zamieszkali zgodnie w Stark Tower — Bucky ledwo zipiąc po wygranym procesie sądowym, bo hej, Amerykanie są dziwni, ale nie na tyle, by pozwolić Zimowemu Żołnierzowi na grasowanie po Nowym Jorku bez procesu sądowego (chociaż to był pic na wodę, a nie proces, bo przecież  _wyłowił Kapitana Amerykę — tak, TEGO Kapitana — z wody_  i te pe), a Steve przeżywając zawał serca za zawałem, bo przecież  _HALO, BUCKY MÓGŁ TRAFIĆ DO WIĘZIENIA, TO NIE JEST ŚMIESZNE, SAM, PRZESTAŃ ROBIĆ MI ZDJĘCIA, WIEM, ŻE WRZUCASZ JE POTEM DO SIECI Z JAKIMIŚ DZIWNYMI HASZTAGAMI_  (Sam raz nagrał, jak Steve ćwiczył mowę obronną przed lustrem na szafie, a potem śmiał się dobre pół godziny, bo Steve najpierw zażądał usunięcia nagrania, a potem zażądał telefonu Sama, żeby mógł to zrobić własnoręcznie, ale technologia go pokonała i tylko stał tak ze StarkPhone’em w łapce i nie wiedział, co dalej zrobić) — wtedy zaczęły się wielkie kłopoty.   
  
No, po prostu „kłopoty”, bo Wielkie Kłopoty™ były wcześniej. Ale i tak.  
  
Zaczęło się niewinne, bo od Thora próbującego obrabować sklep z lalkami. To wcale nie brzmi niewinnie, ale jeżeli dorzucić do tego fakt, że podczas spaceru Thor zakrzyknął do Avengersów:  _Przyjaciele, nikogo nie można więzić w zimnej szklanej gablocie!_ , a potem rozbił szybę na wystawie i zaczął targać ludzkich rozmiarów podobiznę Belli z „Pięknej i Bestii” (w wersji Emmy Watson) w kierunku oniemiałego Kapitana Ameryki i chichrającego się Iron Mana — to zaczyna brzmieć niewinnie, bo Thor po prostu chciał te lalki uratować. Kiedy na miejsce zajechała policja, Thor pomachał im wesoło, trzymając Bellę pod pachą, i zaczął krzyczeć coś o tym, że sytuacja jest opanowana i że on się wszystkim zajął. Co najdziwniejsze, zachowanie Thora uznano za „urocze” i „honorowe” i nawet pozwolono mu zatrzymać lalkę. Thor chyba nie za dobrze radził sobie z ziemską semantyką, bo przez cały dzień powtarzał wszystkim, że nowojorska policja uważa go za uroczego i że to wspaniałe.  
  
Bella stanęła w salonie Stark Tower przodem do wejścia, tak że rzucała się w oczy każdemu wchodzącemu. Thor uważał, że to urocze, Tony — że zabawne, a Clint chciał ćwiczyć na niej strzelanie do celu, gdzie celem miała być zawieszka na naszyjniku przy dekolcie sukni Belli, ale zabroniła mu tego Natasza.  
  
I nie byłoby w tym niczego wartego uwagi, Stark Tower dziwniejsze rzeczy widziała, gdyby nie nagłe zainteresowanie Thora tą całą Bellą.  
  
— Więc — oświadczył Thor przy śniadaniu dzień po zrabowaniu lalki ze sklepu i późniejszym wytłumaczeniu mu przez resztę, że duże lalki to nie ludzie, a ich podobizny — kim jest ta cała Bella?  
  
Tony uniósł brwi znad hologramu, nad którym aktualnie pracował, a Steve wytrzepał ręce z okruszków i uśmiechnął się do Thora ze zrozumieniem, bo sam też nie ogarniał niektórych współczesnych wynalazków, ale o Pięknej i Bestii na szczęście słyszał.  
  
— Istnieje opowieść... — zaczął, ale nie dane mu było odgrywać zbyt długo tak rzadkiej dla niego roli bycia tym, który objaśnia, zamiast tym, któremu się objaśnia, bo do kuchni wpadł Clint, ciągnąc za sobą Nataszę, i ogłosił, że na Brooklynie wybuchły zamieszki i że skoro to teren Steve’a, to może by się tym zajął, zwłaszcza że to chyba ma związek z Zimowym Żołnierzem. Steve poderwał się jak oparzony, wymamrotał coś o Buckym (na co Clint przewrócił oczami, bo od niedawna prawie nie dało się natknąć na Steve’a, żeby gdzieś w pobliżu nie kręcił się Bucky, a jeśli już, to i tak do niego zaraz pędził — aż dziw, że dziś jadł bez niego śniadanie!) i wystrzelił z kuchni w poszukiwaniu swojej tarczy — oraz oczywiście Bucky’ego.  
  
Thor popatrzył za nim trochę smętnie, bo nadal nie wiedział, co z tą całą Bellą.  
  
— A ty, koleś — odezwał się Clint, sięgając po masło i bułkę i patrząc na Thora znacząco — idź po prostu do biblioteki i poproś o książkę o Belli. Tam będziesz miał wyjaśnione,  _co z tą całą Bellą_.  
  
No i tak zaczęły się te „kłopoty”.  
  
*  
  
Bibliotekarka była bardzo miła i „urocza”, a tak przynajmniej twierdził Thor — spotkał też przemiłego starszego człowieka, z którym uciął sobie pogawędkę i który nawet mu się przedstawił, ale Thor jakoś nie zapamiętał nazwiska — więc kiedy wrócił do Stark Tower z czterema grubymi książkami i uśmiechem rozświetlającym mu całą twarz, miał ochotę poinformować o tym wszystkich towarzyszy, ale nie mógł ich znaleźć. Ruszył zatem do salonu, gdzie w progu kiwnął lalce Belli na powitanie, a potem zakrzyknął:  
  
— Witaj, głosie z sufitu!  
  
Coś bzyknęło, świsnęło i dało się usłyszeć Jarvisa:  
  
— Witaj, Thorze Odinsonie.  
  
Thor poszerzył uśmiech, usiadł przy stole, położył na nim wszystkie przydźwigane książki i byłby się wziął za czytanie tej leżącej na wierzchu stosiku — urocza pani bibliotekarka wyjaśniła mu, że całość stanowi cykl, i pokazała pierwszą część — kiedy obok niego pojawiło się jakieś stworzenie, które wrzasnęło wniebogłosy. Thor podskoczył na krześle, złapał się za serce, w myślach pożegnał się z Lokim i z rodzicami, zastanowił się, gdzie ma młot — doszedł do wniosku, że w swoim pokoju w Stark Tower, więc jeśli po jego śmierci Tony będzie chciał zrobić tam remont, to  _ups, nie wyszło_  (Tony często używał tego powiedzonka, zwłaszcza po jakimś wybuchu w pracowni) — a to wszystko w ciągu jakichś dwóch sekund, bo potem zorientował się, że tym wrzeszczącym stworzeniem jest Clint.  
  
— Co ty masz? — wrzasnął ponownie Clint, spoglądając na książki z czymś, co Thor nazwałby zgrozą, ale o ile Thorowi było wiadomo, żaden normalny śmiertelnik nie patrzy ze zgrozą na książki, bo to byłoby co najmniej dziwne, a zwłaszcza nie robi tego śmiertelnik, który sam te książki Thorowi polecił.  
  
— Opowieść o Belli w czterech tomach — odparł Thor, słusznie zdziwiony.  
  
Clint wytrzeszczył oczy i otworzył usta, a potem opadł na krzesło obok herosa.  
  
— Koleś — jęknął. — Co ty tej bibliotekarce powiedziałeś, że ci to dała?  
  
Thor zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, o co Clintowi chodzi (nie żeby był w tym osamotniony; wszyscy mieszkańcy Stark Tower średnio siedem razy dziennie pytali Clinta, co też on plecie, na co Clint zawsze odpowiadał, że koszyki w wolnych chwilach — Thor nigdy żadnego Clintowego koszyka nie widział, co też kazało mu wierzyć, że Hawkeye może po prostu żartować, co zresztą zdarzało się całkiem często, na przykład kiedy raz Clint chciał urządzić sobie z Buckym zawody w strzelaniu do celu i jako cel zaproponował środek gwiazdki na tarczy Kapitana Ameryki, a Bucky mało za to Clinta nie zamordował i krzyknął:  _CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ, CO?_ , to Barton odparł, że wiele rożnych rzeczy i że chyba inni wolą tego nie wiedzieć; co prawda Thor był ciekawy, jednak nie wychylał się ze swoimi pytaniami), ale jako że był dobrym młodym człowiekiem, to uśmiechnął się i zadeklamował:  
  
— No jak to co?! Żeby mi dała historię o Belli.  
  
I naprawdę, naprawdę nie zrozumiał, czemu Clint po tym oświadczeniu spojrzał na niego krzywo, sięgnął do łuku na plecach (od kiedy zamieszkał w Stark Tower, nosił go cały czas, bo podczas pierwszej spędzonej w wieży nocy do jego pokoju wparowali Steve i Bucky sczepieni ze sobą jak dwie ośmiornice — jak się później okazało, zwyczajnie pomylili pokoje, ale Clint uparcie twierdził, że zostawili mu swoim widokiem uraz i że musi nosić ze sobą strzały i łuk, żeby w razie co móc ich skutecznie pogonić), a potem się rozmyślił i wyszedł z salonu, mamrocząc coś o zbyt wysokim poziomie stresu jak na jednego biednego Hawkeye’a.  
  
Thor troszeczkę zdębiał, ale postanowił nic sobie z zachowania Clinta nie robić — Tony często go ignorował (głównie siedząc nad kolejnymi genialnymi projektami) i dobrze na tym wychodził, więc Thor stwierdził, że pójdzie śladem Starka. Otworzył więc książkę i zaczął czytać:  _Jadąc z mamą na lotnisko, szeroko otworzyłyśmy samochodowe okna. W Phoenix były dwadzieścia cztery stopnie w cieniu przy absolutnie bezchmurnym niebie. Miałam na sobie moją ulubioną koszulkę — bez rękawów, z białej siateczki — włożoną specjalnie z okazji wyjazdu..._  
  
*  
  
Tony siedział w swojej pracowni, zajmując się jakimś ustrojstwem, którego przeznaczenia jeszcze nawet on sam nie znał, co nie było takie znowu dziwne, bo jakieś trzydzieści siedem i dwie dziesiąte jego projektów powstało z nudy i chęci pogrzebania w kabelkach, co czasem kończyło się wyżej wspomnianym okrzykiem  _Ups, nie wyszło_  (w jakichś czternastu i dwudziestu siedmiu setnych procent), ale zazwyczaj dawało niezłe efekty (oczywiście po skończeniu projektu rachunki te ulegną zmianie, jako że dojdą kolejne dane) — w każdym razie siedział w pracowni, pochłonięty majsterkowaniem, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Thor, dźwigając młot. Tony słusznie zaczął zastanawiać się, po co Thorowi młot, ale zauważył, że bóg w drugiej ręce miał jakąś książkę w czarnej okładce, więc zaczął się jej przyglądać z ciekawością — być może była to jakaś asgardzka kniga zawierająca użyteczne informacje, które Tony mógłby zdobyć w celu ulepszenia swoich projektów?  
  
Thor machnął młotem, odstawił go pod okno i usiadł na krześle obok Starka.  
  
— Żelazny przyjacielu — zaczął. — Dlaczego nie powiedzieliście mi, że na Midgardzie żyją wampiry?  
  
Tony nieczęsto bywał zdziwiony, nawet jeśli ktoś rymował jego imię z jakimś imiesłowem przymiotnikowym czynnym lub po prostu przymiotnikiem, ale Thorowi czasem udawało się doprowadzić go do takiego stanu — ot, chociażby okradaniem sklepu z lalkami albo pytaniem, czemu nie powiedziało mu się, że na Midgardzie żyją wampiry.  
  
— Może dlatego — odparł — że nie żyją.  
  
— Ale w tej książce jest napisane, że żyją — zaoponował Thor i na nowym projekcie Tony’ego położył grubą czarną książkę z czerwonym jabłkiem w złączonych dłoniach oraz wielkim napisem „Zmierzch” na okładce. — A Clint mi powiedział, że tu będę miał wyjaśnione, o co chodzi z tą całą Bellą w salonie.  
  
— Clint?  
  
Thor przytaknął.  
  
— Clint.  
  
Tony postanowił, że nowy projekt będzie superbajeranckim łukiem, który doda do swojej zbroi, bo dzięki temu będzie mógł wyrzucić Clinta z drużyny bez straty w walce.  
  
*  
  
Steve i Bucky siedzieli w salonie na kanapie, wtuleni w siebie, jakby nie widzieli się siedemdziesiąt lat, a obok nich umieścił się Sam, i wszyscy troje oglądali film o Batmanie, kiedy do pomieszczenia wpadł Clint (bez Nataszy, jako że Wdowa kategorycznie odmówiła uczestniczenia w przeszkadzaniu przyjaciołom) i przysiadł się do nich jak gdyby nigdy nic — co nie było znowu takie trudne, jako że kanapa była wielka, a Steve i Bucky siedzieli tak blisko siebie, że zajmowali jakieś półtora miejsca zamiast dwóch.  
  
— Czołem, czemu oglądacie takie głupoty? — zagadał dziarsko.  
  
— Czołem, cicho bądź — odparł Bucky i wtulił się w Steve’a tak, że teraz zajmowali jedno i trzy dziesiąte miejsca.  
  
— Obejrzelibyście „Strażników Galaktyki” czy coś, fajni są — dodał Clint.  
  
Steve westchnął, złapał pilot i pogłośnił telewizor.  
  
— No co wy tacy nieuprzejmi jesteście... — zamarudził Hawkeye.  
  
— Bo oglądamy film — warknął Sam.  
  
— No a czy ja wam przeszkadzam?  
  
Steve, Bucky i Sam popatrzyli na niego groźnie, a potem Steve jeszcze bardziej pogłośnił.  
  
— A widzieliście ten najnowszy film z...  
  
Bucky wyrwał pilot Steve’owi, kliknął pauzę i odwrócił się do Clinta przodem.  
  
— Lepiej teraz mów wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia, a potem spadaj.  
  
Clint wyszczerzył się, otworzył paszczę i już miał wygłosić pięciominutowy monolog na temat wyższości „Strażników Galaktyki” nad „Batmanem”, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Thor, trzymając w ręku tę samą książkę, z którą rano widział go Clint.  
  
— O mój Boże — rzucił Hawkeye. — A ty to ciągle czytasz?  
  
— Ano — odparł Thor i usiadł między Steve’em i Buckym a Clintem, prawie spychając Sama. — Ale — rzucił okiem na Bellę stojącą w rogu, potem na ekran telewizora, gdzie Batman właśnie wsiadał do Batmobile’a, i znów na Bellę — Tony powiedział, że ta książka kłamie. Więc nadal nie wiem, kim jest ta Bella. A to ty mi ją poleciłeś. — Spojrzał z wyrzutem na Clinta.  
  
W tym momencie cierpliwość Sama — który ze „Zmierzchem” przeżył krotką acz intensywną przygodę; nigdy nikomu by się nie przyznał, ale rzucił czytanie w połowie drugiego tomu, kiedy to Edward wyjechał, a Sam nie mógł przestać za nim tęsknić — się skończyła, więc uśmiechnął się szatańsko, trącił Steve’a łokciem, żeby ten siedział cicho i się nie odzywał — bo Steve był popsujzabawą i zaraz by wszystko wypaplał — a potem przemówił:  
  
— Ależ oczywiście, że ta książka nie kłamie, Thorze, synu Odyna.  
  
—  _Nie możesz..._  — zaczął Clint, ale Sam puścił to mimo uszu.  
  
— Są nawet filmy, chcesz obejrzeć? — kontynuował. — A ty siedź cicho, Clint, gdyby nie to, że kazałeś mu czytać, to ja nie wpadłbym na pomysł oglądania filmów, więc to i tak twoja wina. Tweetnę to, zobaczysz — dodał z mściwym uśmieszkiem i popędził do Tony’ego, żeby poprosić go o ściągnięcie z internetu wszystkich części „Zmierzchu”.  
  
Tony, zajęty obmyślaniem kolejnych bajerów do łuku, machnął tylko na niego ręką i kazał mu poszukać czegoś w filmowej bibliotece Stark Tower. Sam znalazł poszukiwane filmy, wziął od razu wszystkie pięć i popędził z powrotem do salonu w obawie, że podczas jego nieobecności Thor nie tylko zajmie jedną i siedem dziesiątych miejsca (jedno swoje, a siedem dziesiątych od Steve’a i Bucky’ego), lecz także dorwie się do Samowej części, a tego Sam by nie przeżył. Ukradkiem podwędził też Tony’emu chusteczki higieniczne (no co, czeka go oglądanie DRUGIEJ CZĘŚCI „Zmierzchu”!) i tak przygotowany wparował do salonu. Thor siedział uśmiechnięty i zajmował jakieś jedno i trzy dziesiąte miejsca, co było nawet niezłym wynikiem jak na tak rozbrykanego herosa, a Steve i Bucky trochę się opanowali i znów zajmowali półtora miejsca.  _Niech no tylko doczekają do drugiej części_ , pomyślał Sam, wyszczerzył się i począł wpakowywać pierwszą płytę do odtwarzacza kina domowego Tony’ego, które Tony trzymał w salonie, a które było wielkości przeciętnego kina w jakimś podrzędnym miasteczku gdzieś na prowincji (co, jak sądził Sam, stanowiło niezły wynik jak na kino  _domowe_ ).  _Od razu rzucą się sobie w ramiona, płacząc z tęsknoty za Edwardem!_ , pomyślał dalej. Kliknął „play”, rzucił się na kanapę i prawie umarł, bo nadział się na metalowe ramię Bucky’ego. Bucky posłał Samowi spojrzenie tak intensywnie mordercze, że Sam przestał dziwić się, jak taka mała puchata kuleczka szczęścia, którą widział w ramionach Steve’a średnio milion razy dziennie, mogła być kiedyś zabójcą.  
  
Thor odchrząknął tak głośno, że brzmiało to jak grzmotnięcie piorunu, przerywając tym moment, i wtedy Bucky odwrócił się z powrotem do Steve’a, uśmiechnął, dzięki czemu wrócił do wizerunku małej puchatej kuleczki szczęścia, i chyba nawet chciał Steve’a pocałować, ale przeszkodziła mu w tym ręka Clinta łapiąca go za kaptur bluzy i odciągająca na stosowną odległość. Hawkeye rzucił Bucky’emu znaczące spojrzenie, wskazał kciukiem wolnej ręki na swoje plecy, gdzie wciąż trzymał łuk, i odchrząknął jeszcze bardziej znacząco.  
  
— Przyjacielu o oku sokoła, jak dobrze, że chrząkasz! — zagrzmiał Thor. — Ja również chrząkałem, tak chyba wy, Midgardczycy, sygnalizujecie sobie delikatnie, że coś się dzieje, ale chyba mnie nie słyszeliście. Otóż chciałem zasygnalizować, że film już się zaczął!  
  
Istotnie, na ekranie wielkim jak morze rozpaczy Sama po wyjeździe Edwarda już zniknęły napisy początkowe i rozgrywały się pierwsze minuty filmu. Przez chwilę oglądali wspólnie, jak Bella wychodzi z samochodu i wita się z Charliem, a potem wchodzi do pokoju, kładzie walizkę na podłodze i siebie na łóżko. Sam z rozrzewnieniem wpatrywał się w ekran, uważając, by nie zdradzić wyrazem twarzy, jak bardzo mu się ten seans podoba, Thor marszczył brwi i zerkał do wciąż trzymanej w rękach książki, najwyraźniej porównując ją z filmem, Steve i Bucky znów zajmowali jedno i trzy dziesiąte miejsca, a Hawkeye zerkał to na ekran, to na swój łuk, to na tulących się stuletnich żołnierzy, co zresztą tylko potwierdzało, że rzeczywiście miał sokoli wzrok.  
  
— Może zrobić panom popcornu? — odezwał się nagle Jarvis, przerywając ciszę.  
  
Wszyscy podskoczyli, zaskoczeni; Sam nawet złapał się za serce.  
  
— Co? Nie — odpowiedział Sam, a Thor zagapił się na niego. — Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?  
  
— Pan Tony Stark zawsze proponuje gościom popcorn, gdy oglądają film. Pomyślałem, że to uprzejme.  
  
— A co to jest popcorn? — spytał Thor. — To coś związanego ze świecącymi wampirami? Głos z sufitu jest świecącym wampirem?  
  
Hawkeye jęknął i złapał się za głowę, ponieważ serio, świecące wampiry i popcorn? Po pierwsze czyj to był w ogóle pomysł, żeby wysłać Thora do bibliot... Ach, no tak, jego, Hawkeye’a. Nie było tematu.  
  
— Chciałbym spróbować popcornu — kontynuował tymczasem Thor.  
  
— Jarvis, zrób mu ten popcorn, byle szybciej — warknął Bucky i wymacał pilot, żeby zatrzymać film. Na ekranie Bella właśnie zapatrzyła się w Edwarda z otwartymi ustami. — Oglądamy film o świecących wampirach, co, nawiasem mówiąc, jest tak jakby  _spojlerem_ , dzięki wielkie, Thor, nie wiedziałem, że oni się świecą, i wszyscy... — Zerknął na Clinta i Sama. — No, prawie wszyscy — poprawił się — próbujemy tu dowiedzieć się czegoś o współczesnej ziemskiej kinematografii. Przestańcie cały czas przerywać! Jak nie „Batmana”, to „Zmierzch”!  
  
— No, a jak nie filmy, to przerywacie też nam... — zaczął Steve, patrząc znacząco na Hawkeye’a, ale Bucky zakrył mu usta ręką i wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
  
— No, tośmy sobie pogadali — dodał pogodniej. Spod jego ręki wydostał się chichot Steve’a. — A teraz popcorn.  
  
— Na pańskie życzenie, panie Barnes — powiedział Jarvis.  
  
W tym momencie z kuchni przyleciała wielka odrzutowa miska pełna popcornu — skonstruowana kiedyś przez Tony’ego; zostawił miskę w swojej pracowni, skąd po kilku dniach niecnie wykradli ją Sam z Clintem, a gdy Tony zapytał Avengersów, czy nie widzieli gdzieś jego najnowszego projektu i wszyscy jak jeden mąż (lub żona, w przypadku Nataszy) zaprzeczyli, dał sobie spokój i zajął się innym ustrojstwem, i tak oto w Stark Tower istniała sobie bajerancka latająca miska z czujnikami ruchu, o której widzieli wszyscy oprócz jej konstruktora i właściciela i którą można było sterować przy pomocy Jarvisa, wydając mu polecenia — po czym wylądowała na stoliku przed kanapą.  
  
— Po prostu Bucky — wymamrotał Bucky i zamachał pilotem. — No, to teraz jeść i nie przeszkadzać, panowie.  
  
Włączył film. Bella nadal wpatrywała się w Edwarda i nadal miała otwarte usta, ale tym razem wyglądała trochę bardziej żywo niż wcześniej, zatrzymana w połowie słowa. Edward nachylił się do niej i zaczął obwąchiwać jej włosy. Sam pisnął i natychmiast zatuszował ten niemęski okrzyk cichym kaszlnięciem, a Steve spojrzał na Bucky’ego i jego długie włosy z zastanowieniem; Bucky rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie mające przekazać coś w stylu:  _Nie waż się zbliżać się do mnie ze swoim nochalem w pobliżu Clinta i jego łuku_. Zaczynali się nawet wkręcać w film i jego szczątkową fabułę, Steve porzucił gapienie się na Bucky’ego i zamiast tego obserwował, jak Bella marszczy nos w reakcji na tak jawne obwąchiwanie i rozchyla usta jeszcze szerzej, gdy nagle...  
  
CHRUP-CHRUP.  
  
Thor sięgnął po miskę z popcornem, postawił ją sobie na kolanach i zaczął jeść ów przysmak, jak gdyby nigdy wcześniej go nie widział, co w zasadzie było prawdą.  
  
— Thor, na miłość Odyna, ucisz się — jęknął Sam.  
  
Thor przełknął wielką kulkę przeżutego popcornu.  
  
— Dlaczegoż to, przyjacielu? — spytał z troską. — Chcesz trochę też zjeść?  
  
— Nie — odpowiedział Sam i rzucił w niego poduszką. — Daj mi oglą...  
  
Nie dane mu było skończyć, bo poduszka trafiła w Thora, przez co bóg piorunów upuścił popcorn, który rozsypał się po podłodze, a bajerancka odrzutowa miska Tony’ego grzmotnęła o posadzkę i zaczęła dziko wyć oraz błyskać na niebiesko, zielono i czerwono.  
  
— Wyłączcie to! — zawołał Hawkeye, zakrywając uszy dłońmi, a Steve i Bucky patrzyli na powstałe minipandemonium z rozwartymi szeroko oczami.  
  
— Ale przecież mieliśmy oglądać, to czemu mamy wyłączać? — zaoponował smutno Thor.  
  
— Miskę wyłączcie, nie telewizor! — sprostował Hawkeye.  
  
Sam rzucił się do Bucky’ego, żeby wyrwać mu pilot z ręki i zastopować film, ale utajone instynkty Barnesa z czasów, gdy był Zimowym Żołnierzem, ujawniły się znienacka i Bucky wziął zamach lewym — to jest metalowym — ramieniem i byłby uderzył Sama, gdyby nie złapał go Steve. Miska dalej piszczała przeraźliwie, błyskała kolorami i zaczęła nawet kręcić się po podłodze jak oszalały pies, który widzi pana po powrocie z pracy.  
  
— Co tu się dzieje? — wrzasnęła Pepper, pojawiając się w salonie nie wiadomo skąd.  
  
Spojrzała na rozsypany popcorn, bajerancką miskę, od której właśnie odpadł jakiś fragment i potoczył się smutno po podłodze — dotarł do jednego ziarenka popcornu i na nim się zatrzymał — Steve’a przygniatającego Bucky’ego do kanapy, Sama wpatrującego się w pilot wciąż tkwiący w ręku Bucky’ego, nadal przeżuwającego Thora oraz Bellę i Edwarda na ekranie kina domowego i złapała się za głowę.  
  
— To nie tak, jak myślisz — zaczął Sam, chcąc bronić się, że oglądali „Zmierzch” wyłącznie w celach eksperymentalnych i wyłącznie dlatego, że Thor chciał, a tak w ogóle to wina Hawkeye’a, a w sumie to i nawet samego Thora, bo gdyby Thor nie ukradł lalki Belli, to Hawkeye nie wysłałby go do biblioteki, żeby tam sobie wyszukał, kim ta cała Bella była, ale Pepper chyba wcale to nie interesowało.  
  
— A więc to tutaj jest projekt Tony’ego! — zdziwiła się i zmarszczyła brwi. — Czy wy w ogóle wiecie, z czego jecie popcorn? I to od miesięcy, jak sądzę?  
  
— No z miski? — rzucił nieśmiało Steve, ale Pepper zmroziła go spojrzeniem.  
  
— Z ultraszybkiego międzygalaktycznego ministatku mającego za zadanie zbadanie gwiazdy UTE-417, którą Tony odkrył kilka miesięcy temu. A raczej z prototypu tego statku, Tony nie zdążył go dokończyć, bo, jak widzę,  _wy jecie z niego popcorn_.  
  
Wszyscy zamarli. Bucky dlatego, że zastanawiał się, jakim trzeba być człowiekiem, by nazwać samodzielnie odkrytą gwiazdę UTE-417, serio, już Pepper-to-miłość-mojego-życia byłoby lepsze, Steve dlatego, że zastanawiał się, jaki wpływ mogą mieć materiały, których Tony użył do produkcji ministatku, na metalowe ramię Bucky’ego, Hawkeye dlatego, że nie wiedział, czy ma być ukontentowany czy przerażony faktem, że jadł popcorn z międzygalaktycznego ministatku, Thor dlatego, że nawet nie wiedział, czym zainteresować się najpierw — gwiazdą, międzygalaktycznym ministatkiem będącym miską, żalem za rozsypanym popcornem czy obecnością Pepper w salonie — a Sam dlatego, że „Zmierzch” ciągle leciał, bo nie udało mu się wyrwać pilota Bucky’emu.  
  
—  _Wiem, kim jesteś. Jesteś nieprawdopodobnie szybki i silny. Twoja skóra jest blado biała i zimna jak lód. Twoje oczy zmieniają kolor i czasem mówisz, jakbyś... jakbyś był z innej epoki. Nigdy nic nie jesz ani nie pijesz. Nie wychodzisz na słońce_  — wymamrotała Bella na ekranie.  
  
—  _Powiedz to na głos. Powiedz to_  — odparł Edward.  
  
—  _Wampir_.  
  
Sam zadrżał, reszta milczała.  
  
— Ten opis trochę pasuje do Lokiego, przyjaciele — zakomunikował w końcu Thor. — Czy Loki jest wampirem? Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby się świecił.  
  
— Chyba to tweetnę — jęknął Sam, a oszołomiona Pepper wymamrotała:  
  
— Co ja tu w ogóle robię...  
  
  


_Wszelkie podobieństwo do zdarzeń jest nieprzypadkowe. Imiona, nazwiska i postaci są niestety fikcyjne.  
Podczas pisania nie ucierpiał żaden Thor.  
Tony dokończył budowę swojego statku międzygalaktycznego, ale gwiazda UTE-417 okazała się nadzwyczaj nieinteresująca._

  
  
  
      **Scena po napisach końcowych:**  
  
Steve, Bucky siedzieli razem na kanapie, przytuleni do siebie, jakby ktoś sklepił ich za pomocą Super Glue, a obok umościli się Sam, Clint i Thor. Na ekranie telewizora widać było napisy końcowe z „Przed świtem”.  
  
— Więc... — zaczął Steve, kiedy film wreszcie się skończył.  
  
— Nie zaczyna się zdania od „więc” — wytknął mu Sam, a Thor zerknął na nich z zaciekawieniem, przypominając sobie, że jego pierwsza kwestia też zaczynała się od tego słowa.  
  
— Ale autorka tego fanfika zaczęła — odpowiedział Steve.  
  
— Boże, Steve, nie możesz tak po prostu złamać czwartej ściany! Tak się nie robi! — zakrzyknął Sam. — Nie gadaj nic o autorkach fanfików, w których występujemy! To nie „Deadpool”!  
  
— Co to jest czwarta ściana? — wtrącił Thor.  
  
— To nie jest kino — zauważył Bucky, ignorując Thora. — Tu nie ma żadnych ścian. Ona to pisze, a nie nakręca.  
  
— Kto nas nakręca? — kontynuował Thor i zaczął przyglądać się z zaciekawieniem telewizorowi, jakby tam miała być schowana jakaś kamera.  
  
— No właśnie nikt — odpowiedział mu Bucky. — To jest na papierze.  
  
— To nie jest na papierze — kłócił się Sam, a Clint kiwnął głową. — Może tak pisali fanfiki siedemdziesiąt lat temu, ale teraz wszyscy mają Worda i...  
  
— Skądinąd wiem — przerwał mu Clint — że akurat nasza autorka nie pisze w Wordzie, tylko w Open Office Writerze.  
  
— To akurat żadna różnica — kontynuował Sam, a Thor przybrał minę sugerującą, że nic nie rozumie. — W każdym razie ona to pisze w  _komputerowym programie służącym do pisania_ , a to oznacza, że to wszystko wyświetla się na ekranie komputera, więc tak jakby są ściany.  
  
— Albo na ekranie komórki — wtrącił Clint.  
  
— No tak, albo na ekranie komórki — potwierdził Sam. — Ale tam też są ściany.  
  
— Mówiłeś, że każdy ma swoją ścianę, jak założy sobie konto na Facebooku — wytknął Steve.  
  
— Co to jest Facebook? — spytał Thor, ale znów wszyscy go zignorowali.  
  
— Facebooka to ona ma otwartego w czasie pisania — zauważył kąśliwie Sam. — Szkoda, że nie ma konta na Twitterze, miałbym o jednego followera więcej... W każdym razie to dlatego jej się tyle zeszło z pisaniem. Już dawno zaczęła to skrobać, a potem zauważyła prompta  **die Otter** , więc podciągnęła pod niego to opowiadanie i...  
  
— No i kto teraz łamie czwartą ścianę?! — krzyknął Clint, chcąc zatkać usta Samowi, ale ten się wykręcił i wyjął komórkę.  
  
— Czekaj! Muszę to tweetnąć! Albo nakręcić tak jak Steve’a, kiedy ćwiczył mowę obronnmmhhnnmffmfnm...  
  
Steve rzucił się na Sama, chcąc zatkać mu usta, a jako że był sczepiony z Buckym jak dwie ośmiornice, to Bucky poleciał za nim i zwalili się na Wilsona we dwóch. Sam próbował się spod nich wyczołgać, ale średnio mu to wychodziło.  
  
— Czyli to Sam nas nakręca! — krzyknął Thor z taką miną, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy być uradowanym czy niezadowolonym z tego powodu, więc w efekcie chwycił młot. — Czy teraz Sam będzie rozwalał jakieś ściany? Tony chyba nie będzie zadowolony.  
  
_Thor, pomóż mi!_ , chciał powiedzieć Sam, ale jako że Steve wciąż zatykał mu usta, wyszło mu mniej więcej coś takiego:  _Thhmmmmf, pmffffyymm!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
— Połamaliście wszystkie ściany — powiedział Clint ze smutkiem w głosie.  
  
— Ciekawe, kto nam „Strażników Galaktyki” kazał oglądać — wytknął Steve, wciąż leżąc z Buckym na coraz bardziej siniejącym Samie. — Przecież my pochodzimy z tego samego uniwersum. Złamałeś czwartą ścianę już w fanfiku, a my tylko w napisach końcowych.  
  
— A wy oglądaliście „Batmana”! A „Batman” jest z DC, czyli to nasz konkurent na rynku, wy zdrajcy! — zripostował Clint. — A poza tym to nie film, tu nie ma napisów końcowych.  
  
— Sam mówiłeś, przyjacielu — wtrącił Thor, wciąż dzierżąc młot — że autorka nas  _pisze_. Więc są napisy.  
  
— O mjffff Bżfffff — wymamrotał Sam, próbując się wydostać, a potem ugryzł Steve’a w rękę. Steve, co pewnie było efektem szoku, od razu odskoczył, a Bucky wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę Sama zamordować za gryzienie jego chłopaka. — O mój Boże — powtórzył Sam wyraźniej i wziął głęboki oddech. — To nie są napisy końcowe, tylko  _scena po napisach końcowych_ , wy głupki.  
  
— A co to za róż... — zaczął Steve, ale Sam spojrzał na niego wilkiem i kontynuował:  
  
— I zamknijcie się wszyscy, bo nam ta scena dłuższa niż fanfik wyjdzie i Stan Lee będzie niezadowolony.  
  
— Stan Lee? — spytał Thor i przybrał taką minę, jakby sobie coś przypominał. — Spotkałem takiego w bibliotece, jak poszedłem po książkę o Belli. Ucięliśmy sobie pogawędkę.  
  
— O mój Boże na niebiesiech — jęknął Clint. — Thor odkrył cameo.  
  
  
      **Druga scena po napisach końcowych:**  
  
— Czyli mówisz, ze wystarczy podpiąć tu ten kabel i wtedy... — mamrotał Tony do Jarvisa, mocując się z kabelkami i akumulatorem oraz lalką Bellą. — Hmm...  
  
— Panie Stark, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był najlepszy pomysł... — próbował oponować Jarvis, ale Tony tylko machnął na niego ręką, poprawił jeden odstający kabel i kliknął jakiś guzik na akumulatorze.  
  
Świsnęło, trzasnęło i włosy Belli stanęły dęba, a jej oczy zaświeciły na czerwono.  
  
— Nie jestem pewien, czy Thor Odinson będzie zadowolony — jęknął Jarvis po chwili ciszy.  
  
  


**Avengersi w moim wydaniu być może powrócą.**


End file.
